Teletubie Doom
by I.made.you.up.in.my.heaD
Summary: Again, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemsit, and Yu-Gi-Oh combo. This is a story of the end of the world. Enjoy.


Seven Teen…why? I don't know. I just need a title. Yep. 

Yugi was last seen on some island. Actually it was Destiny Islands. With Sora, Riku, Roxas for some reason, Kairi, Axel even though he dies later, and some other people from Kingdom Hearts. Other people too. Well then…lets start the story…thing.

Yugi: Teletubies! 

Me: Teletubies are going to eat your soul Yugi. Go find them!

Yugi: I can breath! I…can…FIGHT! Yugi runs off to fight something. (which is most likely going to be Ed.) 

Sora: Me! Get your monkey/frog thing under control! It's trying to kill Kairi! (Oh so it wasn't Ed…)

Kairi: Oh don't bother. We're all going to die anyway.

Riku: Dit! I can't find my burritos! 

Yugi: I ate them! They gave me much gas. He farts in his own face. (How he does this I do not know.) Breath that fresh mountain air! 

Me: That's my line! I'll kill you, you bas! Tries to kill Yugi. (and is very successful at it.)

Axel: Has anyone died yet?

Kairi: We're all dead from the inside. 

Axel: Bummer…Walks away looking sad. 

Sora: looks confused. Isn't he dead already? 

Roxas: Awwww, he just needs a playmate! 

Riku: You're his best friend, do something about it! Stuffs a burrito in Roxas's face.

Ed: No! Wait! I don't wanna be here! Whenever I'm here something always goes horribly- 

Yugi: ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! ED! 

Ed: wrong…

Yugi: Hugs Ed harder than usual. Ed suddenly has makeup all over him. Yugi kisses him on the eye ball. Mm! Slimy! 

Ed: Git off a me! 

Kairi: Oh what does it matter! He's gonna die anyway! 

Ed: Good point. 

Sora: Screams like a sissy girl. 

Me: What is it my soon to be target? (Riku's first.)

Sora: What is…that…that…thing! Points at Kakashi who stands there motionless…but he is standing. With his hands in his pockets looking all casual n crap. Everyone surrounds the statue Kakashi and stares. (What a surprise.) 

Riku: What is it? Gets punched in the stomach by Me. 

Kairi: Is it dead? 

Axel: Can I play with it!? 

Roxas: Your not done with me mister! 

Me: I'm not done with who!? I'll finish it!

Sora: Why is it wearing a mask? 

Yugi: Lets take it off! Takes off Kakashis mask to revile…another mask. Yugi removes that one. There is still another mask. And another. And another. And…you get the idea. This goes on for a total of 15 decades. There is only one conclusion. Everyone shakes the dust off. 

Ed: What o pointy wonder?

Yugi: It is simple my fishy friend-

Ed: Fishy?

Yugi: It has no face.

Kairi: Does that mean it's dead? 

Riku: I can't feel my fingers. 

Me: That's cause I cut them off! Sora, your next! 

Sora: Oh goody! 

Sasuke: I wanna be next! looks angrily at Sora. 

Naruto: You are such an embracement!

Sasuke: Tee-hee!

Kakashi: Good boy. Throughs Sasuke a treat.

Sora: It moved! Kakashi goes back to being a statue. 

Riku: I think it likes us! Kairi go poke it! 

Kairi: I…I won't die from it? 

Ed: Does it matter? 

Kairi: Kreeps slowly over, then pokes Kakashi. Kakashi springs to life, grabs a platypus, hits Kairi on the toenail, then once again becomes a statue. Kairi is dead. 

Ed: Dang…

Yugi: Do it again I wasn't looking! 

Kairi: Okay! They repeat what just happened. 

Ed: Deja vu…(I can't spell.)

Yugi: Comes back with a live fish in his hands. Do it again I wasn't looking! Smacks Ed with the fish.

Sora: Me! 

Sasuke: No me! 

Sora: Me!

Sasuke: Me! (This goes on for at least five more pages…or at least it would…if I had that kind of patience. Just thought I'd tell you.)

Me: Shut-up! You shall both be first! 

Sora + Sasuke: Hooray! Both of them get the crap beaten out of them by Me. 

Naruto: Looks disgusted. You are such an embarrassment!

Sakura: Sasuke I love you! (Well, some things never change. But I can make them change!)

Me: Sakura! You will no longer love Sasuke! 

Sakura: Okay! 

Me: Sasuke! You will always love Sakura! 

Sasuke: I love Sakura! Gets on knees and kisses Sakuras hand.

Sakura: Okay! Kisses Sasukes hand too.

Me: Well it was worth a shot…

Yugi: Yeah! Oh! Your poison! Hell yeah!

Me: Young man where did you hear that word?!

Yugi: POISON! I learned from Ed. ICE BLOOD! (Yugi likes your song too Kayla.)

Me: Edward your dead! 

Kairi: We're all dead! 

Ed: What's the big deal? He learns a whole bunch of bad language from you! 

Me: But it's fun to hurt you!

Ed: Crap…Runs away.

Me: Hahahaha! I had this planned you see, Ed is heading towards a pit of horrible yodel music! With an old man.

Everyone gasped. 

Kairi: That poor soul! He will surely die from this!

Yugi: Yep. He's goner.

Riku: How cruel! 

Me: Thank you!

Ed: Screams in the distance. 

Me: Yep. 

Yugi: No! I cannot let my friend die like this! 

Riku: Yugi? 

Yugi: I will put him out of his misery! 

Me: That works too! 

Kairi: He's gonna kill him! 

Riku: Okay.

Sora: No complaints here.

Kairi: Looks thoughtful. Oh well. He's gonna die eventually anyway. 

Axel: I'm done! 

Roxas: I'm not! Pulls Axel into the portal of darkness. 

Sasuke: I don't love you anymore! 

Sakura: Okay! 

Me: Yes you do!

Sasuke: Okay!

Sakura: I love…Naruto! 

Naruto: You are so embarrassing. Gets hugged by Sakura. 

Sasuke: Starts crying uncontrollably. 

Me: Hahahahahahahahaha! Finally! I am almost done bringing complete chaos unto Destiny Islands! If I could only get to the statue man…(Referring to Kakashi.)

Yugi: Teletubies! 

Kairi: Teletubies can kill you! 

Yugi: Yeah I know! 

The sky grew dark. Teletubies fell from the sky and started randomly killing people. Me looks at all the chaos. 

Me: My work here is done. Flies away on the wings of an eagle 


End file.
